TsuStar story
by DatOneWriter
Summary: Ok! So Tsubaki and Black*Stars first argue! Tsubaki is angry because Black*Star is always getting into fights and always gets hurt. Will they op? XD.
1. Chapter 1

He fought a lot.. She had to deal with it... They never fight... {Tsubakis Pov} I found myself running into The room Black*Star was In, he was Seriously hurt and I had to see him. "Dr Stein!" I said almost as calm as I could. "Hmm?" He responded, he looked at me with his dull green eyes. "Where's Black*Star!?" I said almost shouting at him "Is he alright!?" "Oh..Yeah..His wounds weren't that severe. But they were Certainly deep and he might rant a bit." I found myself running out the door and into the patient room, Entering in, I took a deep breath walking toward to a bed that Layed my meister. "B-Black*Star?" I said in my usual calming Voice. "Tsubaki?" "Black*Star..." My meister gave me a big grin as if he were alright "Hey! tell me, did I look AWESOME when I fought with that guy!" It bothered me to see him like that...Carefree and so into Himself.. "Black*Star..." I said "...You better be lucky-" I stopped myself I didn't want too start a fight with Black*Star..I didn't even want Him to be this hurt... He did it for me. "What? What were you going to say, Tsubaki?" Black*Star questioned, looking at me with concern in his eyes. "..." Suddenly I heard someone from behind us say "Hey..You know Black*Star can go know..Right..?" It turned out to be Dr. Stein, he left the room once I stood up and Helped Black*Star off the bed. We began walking, I supported him with my arm around him. Helping him walk. I suppose he was still concerned about what I was going to say earlier. since I always caught him looking at Me. "Tsubaki.." "Yes Black*Star?" I said, avoiding eye contact with him I turned My head. "What were you going too say earlier at the patient room?" "...It's nothing serious.." I responded quickly, I wanted to avoid This question. but we passed Soul and Maka, still talking about The same subject Black*Star wanted to talk about. "Black*Star-" "No! Tell me what you said right now!" Black*Star said he got Impatient with me, I know. He never was this interested in What I say. I snapped, I stopped walking. shoving my arm away from him, opening my mouth I shouted "You should be more careful! do You even notice how reckless your being? I don't Want you getting Hurt!" I saw Black*Star open his mouth "I FOUGHT A LOT OF GUYS AND YOU NEVER COMPLAINED. I KNOW WHAT IM DOING" He said "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BABYSIT ME ALL THE TIME." I found myself speechless, did I really have nothing too say..."You get in fights all the time! It's seems like you don't know What you ARE doing!" I shouted back at him. luckily the Halls werent packed with a whole bunch of students and Teachers. "WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE ANYWAYS!?" "I care because I don't want you hurt! And I-" stopping myself, I looked away from him. walking off I, heard his footsteps fade. He must of stormed off as well.. I felt tears go down my cheeks 


	2. Chapter 2

{Next morning: Black*Stars pov} Ever since yesterday I have been questioning myself and wondering if Tsubaki was right. I've dealt with worse opponents. She knew that. I opened my eyes, getting up off of my bed to stretch and Walk out of my room to find Tsubaki, eating some food. I thought it Would've been ok today, since we fought yesterday. but I was Wrong. "Hey." I said sitting down next to her. She ignored me. "..Tsubaki.." She ignored me. I stood up, trying to hide my hurt and frustrated emotion. but Tsubaki knows me. she easily read me. "You ok, Black*Star?" Tsubaki said, her voice was calm but she Said it teasingly. "Oh course I am!" I said "why WOULD you care?" "...Well.." I caught her there. I opened the door starting to walk to DWMA. without Tsubaki. I tried my best to ignore her yelling "Black*Star wait!" letting out a sigh, I kept walking. I sat at my seat, unaware of anything. sitting there carefree as Dr. Stein taught his dissecting lesson. I closed my eyes not Caring if I got in trouble or when I got hit on my head. I heard a Door slam, assuming it was Soul, but once I heard footsteps they sounded like they were stomping with anger. "Tsubaki. why were you late?" Dr. Stein said. Tsubaki... "Why!? well, why don't you ask BLACK*STAR." "ME!?" I shouted at My weapon on accident, I didn't mean to Really but 't see why she blames me. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST WALK-" "No!" Tsubaki shouted "You were suppose to help me today on-" "SO, DO IT YOURSELF. YOU HAVE ARMS AND LEGS." I knew that Tsubaki was furiouse, I never even wanted to make Her like this. but the truth is that I "Accidentally" locked the door from outside. and broke the lock. I suppose that my weapon Partner must of went out in the back and got through. Dr. Stein looked at me and then at Tsubaki, I looked at her And Tsubaki was shaking in anger.. "..Black*Star...Tsubaki...Please wait outside." The screwy doctor Said I stood up watching Tsubaki storm out of the class, I wanted to Follow her as quickly as I could but she was angry at Me. I walked out hearing maka say something as I looked at Tsubaki who also heard Her. "..Tsubaki..." "..." She was ignoring me Again. "..Hey, at least I'm not afraid and doubting like YOU. You think 't win...I CAN. I CAN PROVE YOU WRONG." Tsubaki looked at me her eyes were filled with anger "Me? Me!? You always think Your right! I have NEVER doubted you Black*Star. but at least I don't get into so many fights!" I responded "I DO IT TO PROVE THEM WRONG. LIKE WHAT YOU DO." "I.." I saw Tsubaki have tears form in her eyes, I can tell because they were glistening over the light. she Turned away as she began to walk away 


	3. Chapter 3

{Tsubakis Pov} I remember once I left crying, I ran back to the house. taking The back to enter the living room and I plopped right down on My bed once I went into my bedroom. having to fight like this.. I love Black*Star with all my heart, but us fighting is tearing us apart. I starred at the ceiling. Not caring if I "Skipped" Class. Or a mission... But I thought for a minute...What if Black*Star went to a mission Without me...He couldn't.. I stood up quickly. I know he wants to prove me something... That he can fight much worse. But I wasn't sure if he really did go, but I didn't care. I ran out the Back and started running back to the direction of DWMA. I happened to run into Maka and Soul. I asked them if they have Seen Black*Star on his own. "Well..." Maka said "We saw him looking at the mission board." Mission board... I felt sick, he was looking at the mission board... No... I nodded my head thanks, as I ran faster and faster. I felt like Fainting right there and then but I knew if I did Black*Star would Be gone... I didn't know if he can handle it... I stopped running to see Dr. Stein talking with Spirit in the hallway, I blinked. seeing the doctor and his death Scythe look at me.. "Oh...Tsubaki..." Spirit said coughing. he looked at Stein in a Kinda "walk away" face. but I pushed right through.. "Black*Star? Black*Star!?" I said almost shouting, tears streamed down my face. I looked at a perfectly blacked out Black*Star, that had been half way covered up with blankets and wrapping Around his stomach. did something happen...I Took a step close to my meister. I was shaking all over, I closed My eyes, wrapping my arms around Black*Star and gently Hugging him. I pulled him up a bit so that his head was on my Shoulder. and then I stayed there 


End file.
